


spoon

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: The household tries bonding through cooking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Being Human UK' nor am I profiting off this.

The wooden spoon lands with a loud, satisfying crack. George yelps, cradling his now stinging hand against his chest. Annie crosses her arms, wooden spoon dangling in silent threat as she leans back against the counter. 

“I gave you snacks for a reason.” Annie gestures towards the plate in front of him, oblivious to the flecks of sauce flying around. “I know you like everything I gave you.” 

“How come Mitchell got more cucumbers, though?” 

“I told her you ate lunch at the hospital.” Mitchell sucks on a carrot stick as George lets out an indignant squawk. 

“Why did you tell her on spaghetti night? Hospital potatoes and water do not make a lunch.” 

George squints as flecks of red sauce splatter his glasses. Mitchell grabs his arm as the radio cranks to ear splitting volume. 

“Annie needs her music and space while she cooks, remember? You can have some of my cucumbers - I don’t even like them.”

**Author's Note:**

> A polyamorous trio makes my heart happy.


End file.
